Chill out!
[[Archivo:Chill_out.jpg|thumb|200px|Chill out! Ilustrado por mikanmikamika]]Chill out! (Relajate!) Es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada el 23 de Marzo de 2011 y actualmente supera las 22 mil visitas en Nicovideo. Intérprete(s): Kagamine Rin, SF-A2 miki, Lily y VY1 Música: oguitar（ToDoP） Letra: asra Arrange: PokePika, puniP, sekaiseifukuP '''Ilustración: '''mikanmikamika *Nicovideo *Youtube Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Romaji transliterado por justthinnkofthecrown *Traducido al Español por justthinnkofthecrown Kanji= 見えそうで見えないココロ アナタに覗かれそう chill out!　どうか落ち着いて 私からドアを開けるわ laughing, lying, lovely, loudly 振り撒いた愛嬌（persona） 愛した数だけ愛が食べたいの お腹が空っぽだわ charming, chaining, chirpy, chokey 見せかけの日常（persona） 背中の翼でどこか逃げ出したい 今すぐ 見えそうで見えないココロが カラダ熱らせてる chill out! 「まだ慌てるような時間じゃない」 そう思ってるの？ チラリ煌めいた素肌に 踊らされた理性 chill out!　ちゃんと見つめてて 本当の私はこれから identity, i don't find this 覆い隠す虚栄（persona） 寄せて上げた胸 誰もが無個性　主張しているみたい fairy tales, fear to tell you 滑稽な鏡像（persona） 秘密着飾って　まるで作り物のお姫様（princess） 月に照らされたココロが 曝け出した本能 chill out!　カケヒキもウソも 脱ぎ捨てて自由になりたい 夜が苛むの　クラクラ もうどうにかなりそう chill out!　ちょっとだけ待って 本当はまだ怖い　少し... 見えそうで見せないココロは 全部ワザとだから chill out!　どうか気付いて アナタの手で裸にさせてよ 朝が来る前に　お願い 覚悟ならできてる chill out!　強く抱き締めて 私を　さあ　すべて暴いて 見えそうで見えないココロが 月に照らされたココロが |-| Romaji= mie sou de mie nai kokoro anata ni nozokare sou chill out douka ochi tsuite watashi kara doa o akeru wa laughing, lying, lovely, loudly furi maita perusona aishita kazudake ai ga tabetai no onaka ga karappo da wa charming, chaining, chirpy, chokey mise kake no perusona senaka no tsubasa de doko ka nige dashitai ima sugu mie sou de mie nai kokoro ga karada hoterase teru chill out mada awateru youna zikan jyanai sou omotteru no chirari kirameita suhada ni odora sareta risei chill out chanto mitsumete te hontou no watashi wa kore kara identity, i don't find this ooi kakusu perusona yoseta ageta mune dare mo ga mukosei shuchou shi teiru mitai fairy tales, fear to tell you kokkei na perusona himitsu kikazatte marude tsukuri mono no purinsesu tsuki ni tera sareta kokoro ga sarake dashita honnou chill out kakehibi mo uso mo nugi sutete jiyuu ni nari tai yoru ga sainamu bi kura kura mou dou ni ka nari sou chill out chotto dake matte hontou wa mada kowai sukoshi mie soude mie nai kokoro wa zenbu waza to dakara chill out douka kiduite anata no te de hadaka ni sasete yo asa ga kuru maeni onegai kakugo nara de kiteru chill out tsuyoku daki shimete watashi o saa subete abaite mie sou de mie nai kokoro tsuki ni tera sareta kokoro ga |-| Español= La apariencia no dice nada acerca del corazón Tú para mi eres un misterio Relajate!, vamos hazlo yo ya te he mostrado todo sobre mi Riendo, acostado, adorable, ruidoso Que encantadora es tu persona Amor, quiero comer solo amor, mucho amor Vaciaria mi estomago para eso Encadenante, encantador, alegre, encarcelador Glorificando a diario tu persona Ahora mismo quisiera salir corriendo tras de ti La apariencia no dice nada acerca del corazón Dejemos que el calor de nuestros cuerpos hable Relajate! "No tenemos tiempo para el pánico" ¿No crees eso tambien? Mi piel comenzo a brillar Cuando empece a bailar Relajate! mirando con exactitud Ahora he logrado mostrar mi verdadero yo Identidad, yo no logro encontrarla Obscura vanidad en tu persona Te daré mi corazon Al parecer todo el mundo carece de personalidad Cuentos te hadas, miedo a hablarte Es la imagen del humor tu persona Yo disfrazada en secreto como una princesa artificial tu princesa La luz de la luna ilumina el corazón Dejemos salir nuestros instintos Relajate! dejemos atras las mentiras Quiero desatarme de ellas y ser libre En esta noche, mareos y torturas Por alguna razón estamos propensos a ellos Relajate! Te esperare un poco En realidad todavía tengo un poco de miedo... La apariencia no dice nada acerca del corazón Esta soy yo y esta mi habilidad Relajate! Estoy totalmente conciente De que estoy en tus manos Totalmente desnuda Dime que nunca amanecera por favor Estoy preparada para ello Relajate! Y abrazame fuerte Porque estoy totalmente sometida a ti La apariencia no dice nada acerca del corazón La luz de la luna ilumina el corazón Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por SF-A2 miki Categoría:Interpretada por Lily Categoría:Interpretada por VY1 Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011